1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns applications on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns suggesting next applications to open on a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications on a typical user device (e.g., mobile phone) may be activated, moved, and deleted. In order to switch between applications, a user may be required to return to the home-screen or may be limited to using only multi-tasking applications. For example, when running an application on a mobile device, depressing an electromechanical button may return the display to the home screen, from which the user may select a different application to open. Thus, although a next application to open might be logical, relative to the first opened application, it is inefficient and time-consuming to navigate the operating system in order to find and open the next application. A user may gather certain applications together in one of many home screens (or groups or folders therein), but this does not remedy the need to return to the home screen after opening a first application and before opening a next application.
Existing user devices, operating systems, and applications do not, however, provide suggestions for next applications to open nor the functionality to open suggested applications while running another application. There exists a need to provide suggested next applications to open after a first application based on frequency of use, shared application data, and third party data.